monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous merchandise
Hair & Makeup Skull-tastic Cosmetic Case Ghouls rule with this Skull-tastic Cosmetic Case. Inside there are 3 lip glosses, 4 eye crayons, 2 eyeshadow palettes, 3 nail polishes, toe separator and sponge applicators! Freaky fabulous fashion case Have ghoulish good fun with this Monsters High fashion makeup case. Included in the set to help you create your scary cute style are eyeshadows, blushes, lip glosses, lip sticks, nail polishes, applicators, hair accessories and more. Another cosmetics case filled with cool cosmetics, this one comes in a briefcase style design with 3 fold out compartments. Cosmetics Case Be ghoulishly glam like the characters from Monster High with our Monster High Cosmetic Case! Each side provides you everything you need to get one step closer to looking like you belong at Monster High! Our Monster High Cosmetic Case includes * A quad eyeshadow compact * Set of lashes * Nail polish * Sticker sheet * 2 shimmer powder pots * 2 lip gloss tubes and applicators. The teenage children of the legendary monster menaces have gathered together under one roof...to attend high school at Monster High! These girls are wild, theyre fierce, and theyre totally trendy. They've left their parents outdated haunting habits behind to form a killer style all their own. When you see them, youll just have to gasp Drop dead...gorgeous! Note Once you remove the cosmetics and cardboard inserts from this you have a totally plain box/case with no Monster High decoration at all. Ringbinder Make Up Set The Monster High™ cosmetic ringbinder set gives you everything you need to create your Monster High look, so you’ll be too ghoul for school! '' Creeparific Cosmetic Tin Fang-tastic reusable tin, containing bat lip gloss palette, 2 x nail polish, shimmer powder, 2 x eye shadows, lip crayon and skullette sticker. Hair Studio The Monster High Hair Studio tool gives you the ability to mix up hair colours, create your own braids and different hairstyles with the help of an amazing mirror! Give your Monster High doll a complete make-over - everything from stripes to sparkling streaks! Requires 2x AA batteries. Hair Glitter Set With the Monster High Hair Glitter Set you can easily streak your hair with these 5 cool colors and glitter hair mascaras Box contains a blue, pink, purple, gold and silver hair streaking wands. Fun to match each one of the Monster High characters Terrifying Tattoo Roller From the Mattel Shop description: These ultra-cool, nonpermanent tattoos will make you look like a student from Monster High! Just select a tattoo roller, place it in the bone applicator, roll it in ink, and apply to your skin. There are six designs to choose from - stitches, bite marks, claw marks, scales, snake skin, and mummy wraps. Mix up the monster makeovers even more with character-specific stickers! *Includes bone roller applicator and six tattoo rollers *Also comes with seven tattoo sticker sheets *Skull ink pad features three colors, pink, blue and green. Jewellery & Key chains Freaky Ring & Mirror Frankie Stein Mirror Keychain & Watzit Charm Draculaura Lip-Gloss Keychain & Count Fabulous Charm Lagoona Blue Mirror Keychain & Neptuna Charm Bags & Stationery Fearbook Mattel Shop description: So many creepy secrets and scary surprises! Use the freaky skull key to open the Fearbook and access a specially locked section, where you can write secret messages with a "magic reveal" pen. Another lockable compartment is perfect for hiding your pen and marker, composition book, and ultra-icky stickers. Wanna personalize it? Press the button inside to record a special message that you can play back! *Cool, colorful cover features the whole boo crew *Makes frightastic sounds every time you turn the key *Includes three sheets of fun facts, gossip, and info *Comes with composition book, sticker sheets, “magic reveal” pen, and marker *Stores everything inside for on-the-go play This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Lunch Bag A keep Cool lunch bag. Backpack Travel Case Thisis a great bag. Featuring plenty of creepy cool artwork it is first and formost a cool bacpack, but then when you are travelling or carrying heavy stuff, it has an extending handle and wheels just like those expensive luggage cases. Oval Backpack Monster High Oval Back pack # Double oval backpack # 2 side pockets & 1 big front pocket # Anatomic foam back pillow # Strong sewing weight resistant # Strong handle and straps # Strong waterproof material # Functional capacity # Quality buckles and zippers # Modern design # Size: 40x16x28 Back Pack and Stationery Set The Monster High Stationery Backpack is to die for! You can have killer style just like the spooky students and carry the stationary set in this scarily good backpack! It's everything you'll need for school in one fangtastic backpack! *She will be skipping back to school with this amazing Monster High Deluxe stationery set. *The cool compact backpack is filled with matching goodies, including A4 ring binder, A4 notebook, spinning pen and pencil case. *Size H37.5, W30, D9cm. Collectible Puzzle Erasers Erasers are not just for erasing? Are you crazy? Hop on the latest fashion/toy trend, collect these cool Monster High puzzle erasers. Includes 3 puzzle erasers Series #1 Heart Strike.jpg|Heart Strike Vampire Party.jpg|Vampire Party Transforming bag *The Monster High Girls are freakishly fabulous *Features convertible Monster High bag *Bag converts using clippable straps *Three bags in one *Converts three ways: to a Purse, backpack , or messenger bag Soft Secret Diary A soft fun pillow with lots of different uses. Write and save your secrets on fabric pages with washable pens. It includes special spaces to keep pictures, notes and objects and also features the original song from Monster High. Can also be used as a pillow. Batteries included. Musical Purse Freaky & Fabulous Real purse Listen & sing origianl songs Stylish Filled Double Pencilcase Monster High Filled Double Pencil case # 12 markers # 2 rulers # 1 eraser # 1 sharpener # 1 scissors # 12 colour pencils # 2 pencils # 1 protractor # 1 magnifier # Size: 12,5x4.5x19.5 Arts & Crafts Monster Maker Machine Craft ''Have lots of ghoulish fun with this Monster Maker Machine from Monster High™. Create fantastic looking creatures to accessorise any bag or outfit. This fun playset includes monster maker machine and parts to make Clawdeen Wolf , Draculaura & Frankie Stein Monster High™ clip on dolls. '' Artist Tote set Unleash your creative side with the Monster High Artist Tote set. Includes artist tote, 10 markers, a fashion design sketch portfolio, 110 stencils and 80 stickers. Stencils include fashions and accessories. Become your very own fashion designer and make your girls look glam! The fashion tote is great to store and carry your creations. Colours and styles may vary. Carry Art Case Your little artist will spend hours creating master pieces with the Monster High Carry Art Case! Any Monster High fan will love the creeperific Monster designs on the stationary and the super chic Frankie Stein image on the front of the case! This art case is crammed full of paints, crayons and tons of other stationary for freakishly fabulous fun! *Includes 12, paint cakes, paint brush, white paint tube, eraser, sharpener, 3 sticker sheets, notepad, 12 chunky felt tip pens, 6 coloured pencils, 6 wax crayons and ruler . *Size H23, W30.5, D4.5cm. Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book Design a scary-cool wardrobe anywhere, anytime with the Monster High Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book! Color the clothing and accessories for the Monster High characters with the markers included in this mini sketch book. Add details to make each outfit creepy enough for the halls of Monster High. Finish off and embellish the designs with the stickers included in the spiral bound book. The Monster High Monster Fashion Mini Sketch Book includes: *25 Monster High formatted sketch pages with 4 different scenes *10 markers *55 stickers *Instructions Fashion Sketch Portfolio Practice your fashion drawing skills until they're ghoulishly good with the Monster High Fashion Sketch Portfolio by Fashion Angels. This sketch portfolio provides page after page of fierce Monster High scenes that you can design an endless variety of clothing and accessories with the removable stencil sheets. *190 stencils and 35 pattern swatches help inspire creative designs *Embellish designs with foil stickers for a perfectly put together design *Create drop dead gorgeous fashion for your favorite Monster High dolls with six different scenes of the croquis pages. Five removable plastic stencil sheets offer 190 fashion and accessory designs for easy drawing. *Practice Drawing Skills with Fun Scenes and Designs Learn to draw freaky fabulous outfits and accessories with the Monster High Sketch Portfolio. This sketch portfolio has 40 pre-printed croquis pages that allow you to trace and design ghoulish outfits. There are tips and tricks included to help you exercise your own personal creativity and style. *Choose from 190 Stencils and 155 Stickers This sketch portfolio comes with five removable stencil sheets that feature 190 creeparific design you can use to design the perfect Monster High outfits. The lightly printed sketch sheets feature six different scenes for endless designing! When you are finished designing for the day, simply snap your stencils back in your portfolio for easy clean up and storage. This sketch portfolio also comes with 155 foil stickers that you can affix to your completed designs to take them to the next level. There are also pages that teach you about color theory, and fabric swatches ideas to give your designs a ghoulishly real look. *Great Design On-the-Go This sketch portfolio is your portable studio for easy fashion designing where ever you are. The portfolio is held together with a sturdy spiral binding and allows your portfolio to lay flat whenever you open it and feel inspired to design. *Inspire Creativity for Future Projects This Monster High Fashion Sketch Portfolio helps develop your drawing and sketching skills for non stop fun. The stencils can be re-used once your portfolio pages are filled, so your fashion designing fun will never end! Sticker Stylist Become the freaky-fab fashion stylist with the new Monster High Fashion Sticker Stylist. This drop dead gorgeous album comes with 20 style sheets and 700 stickers for you to mix and match to create the perfect outfit for every occasion. Choose freaky fashions, scaressessories, beauty swatches and more to create a creeporific look. This all-in-one album is easy to carry and features metallic, puffy and paper stickers for endless outfit combinations. *Album includes 700 freaky fabulous stickers in metallic, puffy, and paper varieties *There are scaressessories, creepy cool swatches, drop dead beauty, and freaky fashion stickers you can mix and match for the perfect outfit *Includes 20 perforated scary cute style sheets *Collect info about your favorite Monster High character and create and outfit perfect for every occasion *Spiral-bound album holds stickers and style boards for easy styling where ever you go. Velvet Poster Collection Create a collection of freaky fabulous posters with the Monster High Velvet Poster Collection. You have never experienced velvet art as cool as this. Fashion ghouls can choose their favorite color combinations and customize the velvet designs. It’s easy to make each poster look like a professional piece of art you will be proud to hang in your bedroom. This set includes six velvet flocked posters and six makers to get the designing fun started. *Say goodbye to boring velvet art and decorate your favorite spaces with these freaky fabulous posters *Poster collection includes 6 velvet posters in creeporific Monster High designs *Customize your velvet poster with the 6 included markers *Markers stored in zippered pouch and attached to kit so your favorite artist materials are always close by *Great activity for you and your friends T-Shirt Design Set The Monster High T-Shirt maker includes colourful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T?s, tanks, handbags and more. Colours and styles may vary. Instructions are included. Fashion Design Silk Screen Super Set Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T’s, tanks, handbags and more. The Monster High Fashion Silk Screen Super Set includes silk screen machine, 4 silk screen paints, colorful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Get designing! Coloring Set 60pcs Monster High Colouring Set 60pcs 30 markers, 14 Jumbo markers, 12 colouring pencils, 4 drawing sheets, Size: 34cmx34cm Electronic Gadgets iCoffin Mattel Shop description: A must-have accessory for every gadget ghoul and gal! With the awesome iCoffin, kids can play games, "text" the Monster High friends, and get dreadfully cool deets about all the creepy peeps. Use the outside buttons to scroll and play electronic games. Then slide out the keypad to type special messages and play even more fab games. Fright on! *Stay connected to the Monster High gang! *Games include Hangman, Fortune Skull, Locker Slam, and more! *Features a scary-cool coffin design with killer pink details *Slides open for easy keyboard access This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Dance Mat Everyone knows that the Monster High Dolls are not shy about causing a scene and with this new dance mat you can follow along with their killer dance moves and bewitching style! Learn to dance the latest steps with the original song from Monster High and pre-recorded melodies! With skill counter to show how you are doing! Different lights to follow and volume control. Can you keep up with the girls from Monster High?! Monster High Hopscotch The well-know game of "hopscotch" with lights, sounds and the original song of Monster High. Play alone or with friends, item includes: 1 Princess marker, 8 lights, plays two songs, makes 11 different sounds, and different skill levels. The play mode includes 3 different games: Game 1: electronic hopscotch, no limit to the number of players. Game 2: Follow me game. Game 3: Free style. With 8 different notes! Musical Locker From the corridors of the popular series of Monster High, IMC Toys brings you the newly inspired Monster High Musical Locker. Its’ creepy cool and freaky just got fabulous. This Monster High Musical Locker is any Monster High fans must have. This locker is just like the shows main characters Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo- De – Nile and Lagoona Blue use every day in their adventures. The musical locker is perfect to store your valuable possessions and deepest secrets. The locker includes 2 draws and 2 shelves along with funky stickers to decorate and design the locker to your own taste. The locker also included the original foot tapping Monster High theme tune (Monster Monster Monster High, come on don’t be shy the party never dies, Monster, Monster, Monster High freaky, chic and fly Monster high where the student bodies lie), With 2 different sound effects, eerie screaming and doors creaking, it even includes a pad lock and key. Fortune Skull Mattel Shop description: “Should I wear this freaky-chic fashion?” “Should I smile at that monstrously cute boy?” Ghouls & gals want ghastly good answers, and the Monster High Fortune Skull is ready to give ’em! Just ask a question and press the button in the back of the skull - the sage reply spins up in the eyes! So smart, it’s scary! 60+ answer combinations! Frankie Stein Stylishly designed with bolts, stitches, and skull ribbon! Cleo de Nile Stylishly designed with mummy wraps and ribbon! This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Musical Watch Wow look at these new Monster High inspired Musical watches, telling the time can be boring but with the Monster High Musical watch it can be so much fun. Its creepy cool and freaky just got fabulous with its design of the Monster High popular characters it will makes it you stand out be a envy of your friends. Styles may vary not only will this look fashionable on your wrist it is a working digital watch. Not only does the watch included the popular theme tune from the show, it also included inter- change able covers that you can swap with your friends, please note this is a fashionably chunky watch. Skullette Sensor Motion Alarm Mattel Shop description: Freaktastic and functional! Your daughter will be the coolest ghoul around with this Skullette sensor motion alarm. The super-spooky sounds and light-up eyes should scare away nosy snoops and help keep all the skeletons in her closet. *Creepy-chic design with pink skull ribbon *Features handy hook for hanging on a doorknob *Comes with Monster High diary for journaling private thoughts and stories Electrocuties The Ghoulishly fun pet play the Monster High way. Press the top of the pets head and his or her skeleton light up for scary cool fun. Watzit Count Fabulous Neptuna Monster Cross Mix and match the head, body, and tail to design a freakishly unique pet with a skeleton that glows in the dark. Set comes with two Monster High pets. Watzit & Count Fabulous Crescent & Hissette Walkie Talkie '' Now you and your little monster friends can stay in contact where ever you are with the super spooky Monster High walkie talkies! In a ghoulish skull design and a 500 feet range, these bracelet style walkie talkies will keep you and your friends entertained for hours. Requires 6 x AAA batteries. Secret Decoder Ideal for all your special spy missions, with the Monster High Secret Decoder you can leave mysterious messages that light up when activated. Requires 1x AAA batteries. Light Up Message Board '' With the spooky Monster High light up message board you can write messages for all to see! This pretty black and pink board can simply be mounted onto a locker or a fridge. Comes complete with a marker pen.'' Data Bank The Monster High messenger and data bank lets you send and receive messages from up to a 500 feet radius. Requires 3x AAA batteries. Scaryoke Microphone Now you can scream along with your favourite Monster High songs for a howling good time! The Monster High Scaryoke microphone features an original Monster High recording, 2 spooky sound effects and lights for the scariest cool performance ever! With an MP3 player line-in jack you can sing along to your favourite music too! Ikaraoke This funky looking Monster High portable karaoke machine is perfect for every pop princess. Sing along to your favourite tunes with the built-in microphone. This compact karaoke machine features a stylish Monster High design and am and fm radio. Requires 3x AAA batteries CD Karaoke System This great Monster High Karaoke Machine features a built-in monitor with Lyrics display plus a built-in camera so you can see yourself performing on the screen! *20 Track programmable memory *Enhanced Vocal effects – echo and balance control *Simply plug in to your TV for song lyrics to appear on screen *Audio Voice control *Dual Mic jacks *Built-in speaker system *Includes one microphone 2GB MP3 Player - Red The Monster High MP3 Player lets your child groove to their favorite tunes wherever they go. Listen to your favorite songs on this stylish Monster High 2GB MP3 Player with Video from Sakar! This MP3 Player holds over 500 songs or 50 hours of music. *Red. *2in screen. *2GB memory. *50 hours battery life. *Stores up to 500 songs. *Compatible with MP3. *Rechargeable. *Portable solid state. *USB cable supplied. *Software included. *Includes Earbuds,manual/quick start guide. Portable DVD Player This Monster High portable DVD player is perfect for young children on a long car journey. Watch DVD's on the 7 inch swivel screen for up to 6 hours without having to recharge. Car head rest accessory pack included. Duo 1.3MP Camera Recorder Necklace and Bracelet {C} The Monster High Duo Camera is a camera specially designed for girls; with a memory capacity of 8MB and a resolution of 1.3MP. As well as a bracelet and necklace design, this is the ideal camera for Monster High fans. *Comes with wrist and necklace strap. 2.1MP Digital Camera The Monster High 2.1MP digital camera lets your child take his or her very own pictures and video clips. It can hold up to 120 photos and has a 1.5" preview screen. Requires 3 AAA batteries. Digital Camera with 1.5 Inches Preview Screen This Monsters High 3-in-1 Digital Camera takes pictures, video clips and can be used as a webcam. Camera also has 3 interchangeable face plates. Camera comes with Snap Shots photo editing software. They can see what they're taking on the 1.8" LCD preview screen. The 2.1 megapixels camera holds up to 120 photos and has an 8MB internal memory. Digital Camcorder This Monster High-themed digital video recorder is easy to use and the fun way to make home movies with family and friends. The 1.8" LCD preview screen turns 180 degrees, so you can also film yourself. It has a built-in microphone with noise reduction. You can watch videos on TV directly using the TV in/out AV cable. Snapshots software allows you to add special effects. There is a USB connection and the USB cable is included. Clothes & Bedding Skullette Single Duvet Fibre Comp: 52% Polyester 48% Cotton Machine Washable at 40 Degrees Duvet Set consists of 1 Single Duvet Cover and 1 Pillowcase SINGLE DUVET COVER approx. 135x198cm 1X PILLOWCASE approx. 50x75cm 'Best Ghoul Friends' Duvet Set - Single Fans of Monster High will love this trendy Best Ghoul Friends duvet set in this gorgeous hot pink with dramatic black and white comic-style graphics of the best friends themselves. *Set comprises 1 single duvet cover and 1 pillowcase. Fleece Blanket Gorgeous quality fleece blanket with cool Monster High design! Dimensions: 125x150cm. Styles may vary. Other Aluminium Bottle 500ml Aluminium Bottle with Pull up Spout featuring the Monster High characters. Lap Desk Monster High lap desk is stylish, comfortable, convenient and portable. It's the ideal accessory for your Monster High collection. Create anytime or anywhere! Colours and styles may vary. Inline Scooter Have freaky fabulous scooting fun on the Monster High Inline Scooter. It features funky Monster high styling so you're sure to look monsterific riding down the street. Once you're done playing, this fun scooter can be folded away for storage. Category:Electrocuties Category:Merchandise Category:Monster Cross